Rising Chaos
by Reflected Dust Particle
Summary: Every step we take leaves a trace of ourselves, the mark of a chaos that cannot be avoided. It was in this moment of realization that it all happened; the end of Nintendo, and the start of something even worse than anyone could've ever predicted.


**Rising Chaos**

Disclaimer: Reflected Dust Particles does not own any of the characters used in this story nor does she own the companies that own them such as Nintendo, Sega, etc.

* * *

**Prologue: Prophecy**

_A foreshadow of events_

_Painted on the innocence of white_

_Tainted,_

_Destroyed,_

_Only some things can be changed_

_What was written in the blackest of inks_

_Will never alter the fact_

_That these ripples have grown too strong_

_And no one can stop the shadows_

_That now marks the end._

_X X X_

The hour of twilight had always been calm and peaceful; perhaps it reminded him of home. With the arm-like branches of old trees that reached into the newly dimmed sky and into the darkness that concealed the land of Nintendo in a realm of shadows; a hushed melody lingered in the silence, whispering to all the leaves, caressing them with such a gentleness that made them shiver; even the view was a sight to be astonished by as the world seemed to revolve around that historic landmark, the Smash Mansion.

It was a building like no other, only because the unpredictable happened. No one had ever attempted it before, and that's why so many people had walked through these halls on tours, wishing to meet the faces that had shaped this into a respectable battlefield that was both savage and civilized. The halls were filled with old pictures that seemed surreal, almost like paintings that were brought to life at one time; the windows were massive and allowed the glittering eyes of a devious moon to peek inside the famous place. There were many rooms, all that had many things of large value, and there were people who were all gathering, talking about how they wished the Melee Tournament didn't have to end. But there was one place where one soul stayed, the chattering not reaching his ears in the slightest.

Roy was probably the last person you'd expect to be standing on the roof of the Smash Mansion; the wind that had once caressed the leaves, now ran invisible fingers through his auburn hair, and his cerulean blue eyes seemed sad as he sighed and stared into the midnight sky. It was late, and he should be talking to everyone since today was the last day that he'd see them.

He shook his head though and just whispered, "For once can there be a time where I don't have to say good-bye?"

There was no answer and Roy simply looked down at the meadow that surrounded the structure. He felt at peace here, but also troubled because he knew that the next tourney that was coming around wouldn't be around for another seven years and he doubted he'd enter the next tournament.

The swordsman sat down and gazed at the stars that watched him like an observer waiting for some strange event to unfold. But what could be revealed on such a night like this? Nothing… it was too peaceful. But that peace seemed different when Roy heard the door to the roof open and his best friend's voice.

"Roy? What are you doing up here?"

Marth was one of those people that you could talk to when you had no one to go to, and in return he was the person that'd help even when he couldn't do much of anything in that situation. He looked different without his cape on and without his sword on him. His blue hair still looked straight and formal even when his eyes seemed to have once been in a mini panic before finding Roy.

Roy shrugged, "I just came up here to get fresh air," he replied.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah… why are you up here?"

Marth walked over to Roy and sat down next to him, "Because I heard from Zelda that you were crying earlier and I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Of course I'm fine. I'm not crying now am I?"

His fellow swordsman raised his hands in a mock surrender, "Don't give me attitude Roy, I was just curious…"

Roy sighed and looked at Marth who was staring at the ground.

"Look I'm sorry. It's just… the tournament's ending and I didn't want to tell everyone that they might not see me again," he explained briefly.

Marth looked at Roy, "Is that all? Roy, you do realize you're going to have to say it anyways. Everyone's worried."

"They're worried about one person? Are you positive?"

He nodded, "Definitely. Listen, I know you might not join the next tournament but if that's the case can you at least say your last farewells?"

Roy looked at his hands, they nervously played with the bottom of his shirt, his mind wanted to wander but he knew if he didn't tell Marth he'd say them then he'd never get peace. He didn't say anything though.

"Roy? Come on man, will you please stop acting like you're nervous? I know you're not."

He had to sigh at Marth; he knew everything there was about Roy, even when he was faking something to get things to go his own way. Roy looked up at Marth, his eyes figuratively screaming at Marth to just let him be. But the look that Marth gave him made him drop his nervous act and he now seemed lonely.

"… Marth… can I tell you something?"

Marth tilted his head, "Sure… what's on your mind besides the fact you don't want to leave tomorrow?"

"… … Is it possible that I'm losing my mind?"

"What makes you say that?" Marth asked, his voice seemed a bit concerned.

Roy averted his eyes from Marth and toward the full moon that shinned on the duo like a spotlight. He never told anyone the real reason why he was crying earlier but now he wasn't going to hide it if this would be the near last time he'd see Marth again.

"I had a dream. I had a dream about being attacked, over and over again as though I was some sandbag from the training arena," Roy began. "The figure kept saying it was my fault and kept hitting me. I was screaming for help and suddenly a cloaked figure came out of nowhere with a scythe and he reached out to me. He took my hand and said, "It's all over… don't cry," but I did! Marth I cried! He told me that I was dead! Do you know what that sounds like when someone tells you that?!"

Marth blinked.

"Roy-"

"Don't tell me it was just a dream! That was as real as you are to me and how Nintendo is real to us all!" Roy almost pleaded. Marth saw the fear in his comrade's eyes and he put an arm around Roy's shoulder.

"Roy, you're not losing it. It was just a nightmare."

Roy frowned, "… How do you know?"

"Really Roy? Who on Nintendo would want you dead? And someone just touched you and killed you? I really doubt something like that happens."

The red haired swordsman shook his head, he hated when Marth made more sense than him. He took in a deep breath, "So you think it won't happen?"

"Of course not. Come on, let's forget the dream and go and enjoy the party downstairs."

Roy sighed and put on a smile, "Alright! If I say good-bye to everyone… then what do I get?"

Marth sarcastically remarked, "How about a lifetime supply of Link and I ganging up on you?"

"Nah I prefer something worth something."

Marth laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Come on, we're not going to catch up with anyone at this rate," he told his comrade.

The sixteen year old swordsman jumped up to his feet and grinned as he raced inside. Marth was right behind him. As the door was closing, the wind seemed to try and whisper something into the duo's ears but failed. The whisper fell on deaf ears, onto the silent part of the Mansion where no one would even know it was spoken. Nor would they see the eyes that had watched them the entire time, an unknown observer.

_"If only they knew what was to happen… then maybe they would've been saved."_

**--- Seven Years Later; Beginning of the Brawl Tournament ---**

A click, a shutter; soon there would be a picture of them to put in a frame and grin at the joyous occasion. Marth laughed at the face that Link made Ike do and he laughed even harder at Link's face. The swordsman was glad to have found an old friend from the Melee Tournament and to have met someone new. He thought about how great it would be to have everyone gather around for a picture to send to Roy since he wasn't there.

The idea made him grin, he hadn't seen Roy in forever and he figured he'd call him up to see how he was doing. But there was an announcement; his thoughts scattered only to listen to it.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? WILL MARTH PLEASE REPORT TO MASTER HAND'S OFFICE? WILL MARTH PLEASE REPORT TO MASTER HAND'S OFFICE? THANK YOU."

Marth smiled as he put the picture in his bag of things. It wasn't a large bag, just large enough to carry a few different outfits, his sword, and a few other items. He had it over his shoulder as he walked down the familiar hallway that he and Roy had rushed through to say good-bye to the others. Master Hand's office was one of the smaller rooms strangely enough, but even when you entered it you felt microscopic as if you were insignificant in that room.

The disembodied hand quickly floated away from the window and floated over to Marth.

"Marth… so nice to see you have entered the Brawl Tournament… Roy is not here?"

"I don't think he is here. He said something to me about it on our way home from the Melee Tournament that he wasn't going to be in it," Marth explained.

Master Hand seemed to give a minor shiver, and Marth caught it almost instantly; something was wrong. Marth tilted his head, "Um… not to pry… but is everything okay?"

Even though he had no eyes, Master Hand managed to pierce through Marth's soul with what would be shattering news. Whether it was the fact that the day was passing by so quickly, struck by the new technology that had been developed over the years or because Marth had been Roy's friend before the Tournaments came around, Marth broke down completely.

"Marth… I'm sorry to inform you about this… but… Roy was killed last night."

---

**And there's the prologue! So what do you guys think? If you could, please review and tell me. I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
